Um Amor Invulgar
by Cat4875
Summary: Uma detenção é capaz de dar origem a um amor verdadeiramente invulgar...
1. Chapter 1

Cap.1

Era uma tarde ensolarada, uma autêntica tarde de fim de Verão, afinal faltava pouco mais de 3 dias para o começo do Outono, altura onde decorreria um Baile em Hogwarts.

Virgínia Weasley , ou simplesmente Gina como gostava de ser chamada, estava no seu 6º ano e encontrava-se sentada debaixo de uma das grandes árvores do também grande jardim de Hogwarts.

Ela pensava no que havia acontecido naquele ano.

Pensava em como nesse ano a sua vida tinha dado uma autêntica volta de 180º graus, em como se podia ter envolvido com ele, em como se pudera ter apaixonada por ele. br p Olhou para aquele tronco de árvore e lembrou-se de tudo outra vez, pois fazia exactamente 1 ano quando tudo começou...

Espero que comentem, e queria agradecer as muitas ajudas e incentivas para escrever por parte das minhas amigas, em especial Marta, Shéliza e Sara


	2. Chapter 2

p Ali estava ela, enfiada como já era costume, na Biblioteca a fazer deveres atrasados. br p Ela irritava-se consigo mesma. Como podia ser tão mal organizada? br p Deixava sempre tudo para a última da hora e ia sempre parar aquele sítio em vez de estar a divertir-se com a sua amiga Melissa. Melissa era uma rapariga de cabelos pretos compridos, era alta e era muito bonita mas ainda mais mal organizada que Gina, mas por incrível que pareça naquele dia conseguiu despachar-se primeira que ela. br p Nesse dia, a Biblioteca estava quase deserta, pois toda gente tinha ido ao passeio, a Hogsmeade, comprar as últimas coisas e acessórios para o Baile de Outono que decorreria daí a 3 dias. br p Até nisso tinha azar, pois teve de voltar mais cedo da visita para fazer os deveres e ainda por cima de poções. Gina podia considerar-se das poucas ou talvez a única Grifinória que gostava de poções, mas não suportava o professor Snape, aliás conhecias poucas pessoas que gostavam dele, todas essas Sonserinas. br p De repente entra um garoto de cabelos loiros, um loiro pouco habitual e talvez único em Hogwarts, um loiro platinado, de olhos cinzas, com um ar superior. Era sem margens para dúvidas Draco Malfoy, um garoto muito bonito e sexy ela própria tinha de admitir, mas todas essas qualidades dissipavam-se quando se falava da sua personalidade. Ele era irritante, insuportável e mesquinho, era daqueles garotos convencidos e prepotentes (do tipo "Eu quero, posso e mando"). Ela sentia um misto de ódio/nojo por ele e podia ver-se que o sentimento era mútuo. br p Ela viu-o olhar directamente para ela e dar um sorriso e começou a dirigir-se para a sua mesa. br br -------------------------------------------- br br p Ele, Draco Malfoy, estava completamente entediado a olhar para a sua bebida enquanto ouvia a sua namorada, Pansy Parkinson, falar de coisas fúteis para as quais ele não ligava e talvez até odiasse. br p Ele namorava com Pansy desde o começo do ano, embora desse algumas espadelas, ele não gostava dela e como ele próprio dizia para o seu amigo Zabini "Ela só servia à noite", e ele pensava muitas vezes que se podia ter todas as raparigas que quisesse para quê estar apenas com uma? br p Ele era um rapaz frio e sem sentimentos e admitia isso com naturalidade, afinal um Malfoy não tem sentimentos, não ama e não ajuda. br p De seguida chegou Blaise Zabini e este pôs-se a falar animadamente com Pansy. Draco decidiu assim que Blaise chegou pôr um termo aquele passeio, pagando as bebidas e dizendo que iria para o castelo pois tinha de fazer algumas coisas. Pansy tentou levantar-se para acompanhar Draco, mas este disse-lhe que precisava fazer essas coisas sozinho. Ela ainda tentou argumentar mas ele apenas lhe deu um beijo frio e estalado mas que a deixou derretia e foi embora. br p Dirigiu-se para as carruagens, apanhou uma que o levou de volta para Hogwarts. Entrou no castelo e foi em direcção ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Ia quase a entrar nas masmorras quando se lembrou de poderia pesquisar sobre umas poções e interessantes sem ter ninguém colado a ele feito chiclete. br p Subiu as escadas e abriu a porta da Biblioteca, mal entrou logo um ponto vermelho o chamou a atenção, olhou melhor e pode ver que era a namoradinha do Potter, a Weasley fêmea e ela poderia servir para animar o seu dia. br p Com este pensamento, deu um sorriso malicioso e dirigiu-se para a mesa dela. br br br Nota: Comentem por favor! Queria mais uma vez agradecer às minhas "incentivantes" Shéliza, Marta, Sara entre outras que me têm ajudado em tudo o que tenho precisado. Mais uma vez obrigado! Bjkx CAT


End file.
